futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Republican Party Presidential Primaries, 2016 (President Clinton II)
|- | colspan="4" style="width: 308px;"| |} Republican Presidential primaries : Candidates : *Jeb Bush, Governor of Florida 1999-2007, Son of George H. W. Bush, Brother of George W. Bush (Nominee) *Paul Ryan, U.S Representative from Wisconsin since 1999, 2012 Vice Presidential Nominee *Chris Christie, Governor of New Jersey since 2010 *Mike Huckabee, Governor of Arkansas from 1996 to 2007, 2008 presidential candidate *Marco Rubio, U.S. Senator from Florida since 2011 *Rand Paul, U.S Senator from Kentucky since 2011 *Scott Walker, Governor of Wisconsin since 2011 *Bobby Jindal, Governor of Louisiana since 2008, U.S. Representative from Louisiana 2005–2008 *Ted Cruz, U.S. Senator from Texas since 2013, Solicitor General of Texas 2003–2008 The Mitt Romney's failure during the 2012 presidential election has whetted appetites within the Republican Party. Jeb Bush, former Governor of Florida, Son of George H. W. Bush, Brother of George W. Bush announces his presidential bid on April 2nd 2015. Paul Ryan, congressman from Wisconsin and former running mate of Mitt Romney in 2012 enters into the race too. He is followed by Chris Christie, Governor of New Jersey, and Mike Huckabee, former Governor of Arkansas and 2008 presidential candidate. The other potential candidates dropped out for political purposes. Jeb Bush runs on his father's and brother's presidential records, on his close ties with Hispanics and on his experience as businessman during the primaries. He tries to distance himself from George W. Bush. Paul Ryan runs on his experience on budget, economy and his past as Vice-Presidential nominee. Bush receives the endorsement from his family, from Senator Marco Rubio and from Dan Quayle, former Vice-President of the United States under the presidency of George H. W. Bush. Paul Ryan gets the endorsement of Mitt Romney, former Republican presidential nominee. Chris Christie is hitted by attacks from the other Republican candidates about Bridgegate. There is 2383 delegates and a candidate must win 1191 of them to win the Republican nomination. Ryan narrowly wins the Iowa caucuses before winning New Hampshire over Chris Christie. Paul Ryan proves to be a formidable opponent by winning Utah and Missouri on February 2nd 2016. Then, Jeb Bush recovers his losses by gaining the states of Nevada, South Carolina, North Carolina, Arizona and Michigan. After winning zero primaries, Governor Huckabee drops out of the race. On Super Tuesday (March 1st), seven primaries are hold. Bush wins four of them, while Ryan wins two of the rest. Chris Christie exits the race and endorses the former Governor of Florida. Paul Ryan does the same after losing Pennsylvania, Connecticut, Delaware and Rhode Island on April 26. Jeb Bush finally wins the Republican nomination on May 10. The Republican National Convention is held in Las Vegas between June 27 to 30. Results : Jeb Bush - 2002 delegates, 42 states + D.C., 50 % of the popular vote Paul Ryan - 300 delegates, 8 states, 23 % of the popular vote Chris Christie - 56 delegates, 0 state, 15 % of the popular vote Mike Huckabee - 51 delagates, 0 state, 12 % of the popular vote Category:Scenario: President Clinton II Category:Politics